


checks and balances, or some shit

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"pearl and peridot visit town hall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	checks and balances, or some shit

**Author's Note:**

> imo the absolute best parts of this fic are the bits where mayor dewey is talking. 
> 
> runs off of headcanon that peridot + pearl are bladdershy-- pearl can't pee anywhere if someone's in the room or there's a chance she could get walked in on; peridot just can't stand using public restrooms with other people in them. she can pee just about anywhere else, though, so long as it's hidden.
> 
> also so i don't get in any hot water, pearl and peri are both 18 here.

Peridot tripped over a rock, almost sending her face first into the pavement. After a moment to reorient herself, she continued her sprint on the road to school. She took a huge gulp of her energy drink and tossed it to the side of the road. She needed to be fully awake and full of energy for today.

Today was the day of the big class trip to Town Hall, which Peridot had been looking forward to for weeks. Sure, it might seem odd for a teenager to be invested in local politics, but Peridot had plans. First, she would become Mayor once she was finished with school. Then, governor of the state…then president…Then, the world!

Well, maybe, so long as she got to the bus in time. She had accidentally stayed up too late the previous night playing League of Legends, and overslept by an hour…She barely had time to get dressed, as evidenced by her slightly unkempt pleated skirt (probably worn earlier in the week) and her green “fake gamer girl” shirt (definitely worn earlier in the week. was that a jam stain she saw? damn it).

Still, looking bad wasn’t too much of an issue, this was just a guided tour…However, what did bother her was the fact that in her rush to leave she had forgotten to use the bathroom. There was a small twinge in her bladder every time she took a step. She briefly considered stopping to pee in a bush or somewhere else private on her rush to class, but given how late she was already Peridot just figured she could hold it. She’d held all day before, she didn’t see why this would be any different.

Peridot wheeled around a corner and breathed a sigh of relief inbetween desperate pants for breath. She could see the high school, and the buses hadn’t left yet…Though, she could see her class piling in to one bus. No time to use the bathroom at school, either. Shaking her head she jumped into the back of the line for the bus. Principal Jasper gave her a dirty look as she jumped onboard, but otherwise didn’t say anything. Thank goodness. Once that tightwad got started on disciplining someone it was hard for her to stop. Bad homelife, Peridot figured. Or something like that.

Peridot filed into a seat on the front of the bus, sitting next to the window. She took prime “bored” position, leaning her head on one hand and staring out at the school. People always thought that by the scowl on her face that she was plotting murders, but really she was just spacing out and thinking about whatever flitted into her mind. League of Legends, Call of Duty, whether her soda supply was running low, or even her most secret thoughts about–

The seat suddenly shifted as someone sat down next to Peridot. Giving a small roll of the eyes, she looked over to tell them to buzz off, but found herself choking on her words. The one who had taken the seat next to her was none other than Pearl, the hottest girl in class by far. At least, by Peridot’s measure.

_Oh Christ and she is sitting next to me oh my fucking god be cool be co **ol be COOL**_

Peridot scooted closer to the window to give her room, trying to cover her face with her hand so that the slight blush raising in her cheeks would go unnoticed. Sadly, Peridot was not so fortunate. 

“Umm…You're…Peridot, correct?" Pearl asked, sitting at the edge of the seat. "You seem flushed and sweaty…Are you ill?”

 _She knows my name?!_ “Haha, yeah, Pearl, I’m Peridot. Nice to meet you.” She offered a hand to shake before realizing it was covered in sweat. “Oh! Right, the…the sweatiness, I just ran here. Was kinda late.”  
And that wasn’t…TOTALLY a lie. She did work up a sweat running here. The flushing, though, that was…

Nevertheless, Pearl nodded, satisfied by the response. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a book– Destiny’s End, from the looks of it.

Peridot opened her mouth to say something, but the bus lurched into motion. Peridot almost fell forward, and in bringing herself back up she suddenly remembered her previous problem. She still had to pee, and it was getting worse…slowly, but worse. Peridot wasn’t too worried, though. The bus ride there was 15 minutes, the tour would take maybe an hour or so, and then another 15 minutes back, and then classes would be released early. If she needed to she could fall back on her plan of ducking into a bush after they got back.

Peridot crossed her legs and took a moment to look over at Pearl. Pearl just sat up completely straight, but her eyes scanned the pages at a snail’s pace, with a small smile starting to shine through on her face. Her skin was pale, her hair red and tied up in a small bun, and she was wearing a long, floral sundress. Her feet were clad in small brown sandals. She somehow managed to be hot but also cute. Who allowed this?

Peridot hid her face in a hand. _Why am I so fucking gaaaayyyyy_

After a moment Peridot realized that Pearl was also still sitting right next to her. Peridot sat completely still so she wouldn’t give away the fact that her heart was hammering in her chest. Even so she couldn’t stop from drumming her fingers from her free hand on her leg, just as something to get the anxiety out of her system.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Pearl said, looking away from her book.

Peridot jumped in her seat slightly, not expecting talk. “Y-yes! Of course I am!” she said.

“You just seem a little anxious about something…” Pearl said.

 _Christ I need to stop being such an open book._ “Oh, just…excited to get to Town Hall,” Peridot said. Again, not entirely a lie…but also not entirely the truth.

Pearl raised an eyebrow. “You? Why?”

“What? I like the idea of checking out the government, you got a problem with that?” Peridot said. _Ease up on the snippiness. Be calm._

Pearl turned to her book again. “You just don’t seem the type to be interested in the government, of all things.”

“…What type do you take me for?” Peridot said after a moment’s hesitation. The harshness in her voice had eased up some.

Pearl side-eyed Peridot’s outfit. “A fake gamer girl, perhaps?” she said, smirking. “And a messy one at that, considering the huge ketchup stain there…”

“It’s jam!” Peridot yelled without thinking. Principal Jasper gave Peridot another dirty look from across the aisle, and with that Peridot realized what she had said. She turned to the window, face aflame with embarrassment. 

“I mean, it’s…Ketchup is terrible, I don’t…” she mumbled to the window. 

_Well, that’s it. Pearl thinks you’re a slob. Awesome._

Pearl gave a small laugh and turned her attention fully to her book. “I don’t like ketchup, either.” she said after a moment.

_…or maybe not?_

Peridot didn’t have time to ponder this as the bus came to an immediate full halt. Again Peridot almost fell out of her seat, making her bladder cramp in the process.

“Nn.” Peridot muttered, taking a moment to stand up. When she did, she followed Pearl off the bus, taking small steps. Her bladder was straining more than she thought it would.  
_Maybe I’ll have to find a bathroom here,_ she thought. _With any luck they have a single room bathroom, and I can actually be able to…_

Peridot didn’t get the chance to look because as soon as the class entered the doors, Mayor Dewey was in their faces.

“Hey! Ho! Look at all these bright young faces, haha! Here to take a good look into the world of politics, huh?” he said. leaning in to close to the front of the crowd. “Well, as your duly elected Mayor, I’d like to welcome you to Beach City Town Hall, Class of…”  
He paused for a moment and looked at his hand. “Oh. Haha. Beach City High School, of course! Home of the…Gems! Go Gems, am I right? Can I get a witness?”

Even the teachers were completely unimpressed by Dewey’s display. The tension lay heavy in the air.

After a moment, the sweaty, flushed mayor continued. “Well! Let’s take you all on a tour, huh?”

Okay, well, no bathroom yet. Still, it was just another hour and twenty minutes, nothing Peridot couldn’t handle.

At least, that’s what Peridot wished. The actual tour lasted much longer, as Mayor Dewey managed to describe every fixture in the place for almost 20 minutes each, adding in jokes that were met with even less pleasantries and stories about his son, Duck, or something. Peridot didn’t care; each minute seemed to get longer and longer as her bladder swelled more and more. She began crossing her legs whenever they stopped at about an hour in, and at two hours in Peridot began actively pee dancing when she thought nobody was looking.

It was about two and a half hours into the tour and Mayor Dewey was describing a bench that was put into the main plaza.

“…so I figured I’d make a banner that said ‘Bench City’! Get it, because it’s a letter away from Beach City, and–”

“Ahem.” came a loud, booming voice from the back. It was Principal Jasper. “I think the kids have had enough civics for the day, wouldn’t you say?”

Mayor Dewey looked at his watch. “Oh! Of course! My goodness, where does the time go?”

Peridot almost laughed in relief. Time to leave, and maybe time to find a place to pee.

“Alright, everyone. Bathroom and water break before we leave. Make it quick.” Jasper said, pointing out the bathrooms across the hall.

Almost the entire class rushed to the bathrooms, a lot of them also struggling with full bladders after Mayor Dewey’s diatribe. After seeing multiple girls go into the same bathroom, Peridot realized that the bathroom was public. She clenched her fists angrily and crossed her legs as her overfull bladder cramped again.

Peridot groaned under her breath, just barely keeping it from being audible. After the cramp passed she uncrossed her legs and kept them tight together. She bit her nails anxiously, wishing for the girls and boys in the bathroom to hurry up and finish so they can get on the bus and leave. The one good thing about this was that Pearl wasn’t around to see her.

Peridot looked around. Where was Pearl, anyway? She didn’t see her go into the bathroom, and– Ah, there she was, right in Bench City. However, she didn’t have the same calm demeanor she had on the bus earlier– now she was the one who was flushed and sweating slightly, her legs crossed tightly in front of her.

_Wait. Does she have to–_

Pearl suddenly bent over, crossing her legs even further. After a moment she looked back up, scanning the crowd for prying eyes.

_Oh yeah. Definitely._

Before Peridot realized what she was doing, she went over to Pearl, taking mincing steps.

“Um, Pearl?” Peridot asked gingerly.

“WHAT?” Pearl cried, jumping and turning to whomever spoke. “Oh my heavens, Peridot. I’m sorry, you scared me–”

“Are you okay?” Peridot asked.

Pearl’s face flushed even deeper and she looked away. “I’m fine! Why would you think otherwise?”

Peridot coughed and looked away, the embarrassment on her face matching Pearl’s. “I, ah…you look like you’re…we’re in a similar situation, I think…”

Just then, Peridot’s bladder cramped again, and a jet of urine sprayed out into her panties for a brief moment. Peridot squeaked and bent over, practically crossing her legs twice and gripping the hem of her shirt.  
A moment passed and Peridot’s wave of desperation left her. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked back up at Pearl.

_Oh Jesus I just did that in front of PEARL what was I THINKING_

Peridot spun around to leave. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should go–”

“No, wait! Wait.” Pearl said. “I’m…you’re…yes, you’re right, I’m…very uncomfortable here myself…I could use a distraction.”

“The bathroom’s over there, you know…” Peridot said, gesturing vaguely with a free hand.

Pearl looked down, like she was about to cry. “I-I-I- I know that! It’s just busy, and…I just can’t right now, okay, Peridot? Why don’t YOU go to the b-bathroom if you’re being so fidgety? Go away, you’re making it worse…”

Peridot’s eyes shot open in surprise. “Y-you can’t, either…?”

Pearl looked up, her eyes wide. “What?”

Peridot hesitated a moment, but kept rolling. No stopping this train now. “I can’t, I hate public bathrooms, I can’t go there, there’s so many people…I just–”

“–lock up.” Pearl said, finishing the thought.

Peridot nodded. Pearl opened her mouth to say something, but Jasper’s booming voice filled the air again.

“ALRIGHT, EVERYONE ON THE BUS, WE’RE LEAVING NOW.” she yelled.

Pearl looked at Principal Jasper, then up at Peridot. “I don’t know if I can stand," she whispered.

Peridot looked around and back at Pearl’s eyes. Usually a beautiful teal color, they were now shimmering with tears. Without thinking Peridot offered a hand to Pearl. She took it after a moment, and in that moment Peridot thought that her skin was so incredibly soft. It was…was that even real?

_My back teeth are drowning in piss and I still manage time to be thirsty, fucking hell_

Both of them waddled outside and onto the bus, taking the same seat they had before. Only now neither of them were interested in keeping up appearances, they only were interested in making sure that they didn’t completely piss themselves on the bus.  
As Peridot squirmed, she began to realize she wasn’t sure why Pearl sat next to her. There were seats open on the bus. Before that train of thought could continue, another hot drip of urine worked its way into her panties, and then Peridot had a horrible thought. _What if I lose it next to Pearl? What if I straight up fucking piss myself like a kid in front of the hottest girl in school? Oh my god I would have to drop out of school, I would never hear the end of it–_

“P-Peridot.” Pearl said. “Do you mind if I…?” She pointed down at herself. Peridot looked confused for a second, but Pearl recrossed her legs to get the point across. Peridot nodded, and with that Pearl began gripping herself with her hands. Peridot followed suit, figuring if Pearl as going to do it then she wouldn't mind if she joined in.

“Peridot, can we keep talking? I need to focus on something else right now.” Pearl said quietly.

Peridot nodded almost violently. “Uh, what do you…want to talk about?”

“Anything! I don’t care. What do people usually talk about together?” Pearl said.

“Do I look like I know what people talk about??” Peridot said. “I don’t know, boys, punching each other, wrestling?? Or maybe your book?”

Once Peridot mentioned the book a light seemed to flare up in Pearl’s eyes. “Yes, of course, the Spirit Morph Saga…”

The two began idly chatting about the book series inbetween desperate groans and obvious wiggling. The trip had only five minutes left back to school and Peridot figured she could make it when suddenly Pearl shot up and sat perfectly still in the middle of a sentence.

“Oh God. No. Oh, no, no, no…” she whispered, her legs double-crossed together.

Peridot looked up at Pearl worriedly. “Pearl? Talk to me, Pearl…”

“I’m…I can’t hold it, Peridot…! I can’t…!” Pearl said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

On instinct Peridot grabbed Pearl’s free hand and held it in her own. Under normal circumstances she would rather have thrown herself off a cliff than do something so brazen, but these were hardly normal circumstances.

“P-Pearl! Look at me! Look at my face, Pearl!” Peridot hissed, squeezing Pearl’s hand. Pearl looked to her, surprised by the gesture. “Just hold on, we’ve got like three minutes and then we can rush inside and go, okay? Three minutes…!”

Pearl closed her eyes and hunched over. After a moment she squeezed Peridot’s hand back in a near death grip. “Okay. Okay I’m okay I’m okay. I’m okay. I can do it. Three minutes…”

Peridot’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Pearl squeezed back, but her elation was cut short by another large jet of pee escaping into her panties. 

_Oh man, I said three minutes, but am **I** gonna make it that long…?!_

Exactly three minutes later, the bus pulled into the school. Principal Jasper stood up.

“Okay, after that much political jabber I think we could all use a break. Classes are over for today.” she said. The bus driver opened the door to the bus and Pearl and Peridot nearly jumped out of their seats to sprint inside the school. Thankfully, all the other kids just immediately went home rather than going inside.

Pearl and Peridot went inside. Pearl was now crying in hitching gasps, and Peridot felt frustrated tears stinging her eyes as well. Peridot looked to the left and pointed to the nearest girls’ room.

“Pearl! Pearl the bathroom’s right there, we made it…!” Peridot said.

Pearl took another hitching sob. “But I can’t go if you’re in there…”

Peridot felt her heart jump off a cliff. Pearl was right. Peridot wouldn’t be able to go at the same time, either. Someone was going to have to wait outside for the other one to finish.

Peridot looked up and without another moment’s thought shoved Pearl into the girls’ room. “You go first! I’ll just…use the boys’ room, or something!”

Pearl looked like she was about to argue but another wave of desperation washed over her, and she decided to go inside instead.

Peridot looked at the boys’ room, clutching at her crotch.

_Am I really…?_

The urge hit her again and this time a full stream started spraying from her exhausted urethra. Peridot knew there was no stopping this one and so ran inside to the empty boys’ room, leaving a yellow trail of pee behind her as it flooded down her legs.  
Peridot got in and ran towards the urinal, thinking that the stall would take too long. She dropped her soaked panties to the floor, lifted her dampened skirt, and spread her vulva with her hands so that the stream went mostly into the porcelain.

“Ohhhh! Oh my god…!!” Peridot groaned to the empty room. “Ohhh god, oh god, oh it feels so good…”

Peridot knew she was being shameless right now but it wouldn’t matter. Nobody would hear this, anyway. The relief was overwhelming and made her knees wobble with the pleasant feeling of letting go. Peridot moaned, feeling her legs start to shake with the effort of standing but letting her whole bladder go. 

“Oh, it feels so good, but why did I have to pee in front of Pearl, fucking shit...” Peridot realized that she couldn’t stop running her mouth now, just as much as she couldn’t stop peeing even if she wanted to. She spoke more as her hot piss flowed out into the urinal, her bladder deflating.

“Oh, Pearl, Pearl, god…why are you so hot, goddammit, why did I have to pee in front of you, fuck…” Peridot said. “Why did it have to be YOU?” She smacked her head against the wall a couple times.

After a few minutes, Peridot’s bladder finally ran empty, and she slumped onto the urinal to catch her breath. The fixture was almost overflowing with her pee, and Peridot was stunned to find herself proud rather than humiliated. About this part, at least.

She flushed the urinal and washed her hands. She looked at her wet panties on the ground and after a moment just decided to toss them in the garbage, with a few paper towels on top so nobody asked any questions.

Peridot washed her hands and stepped outside, and was surprised to see Pearl standing there, waiting for her.

“Pearl? You- are you okay?” Peridot said, shocked.

Pearl nodded after a moment. “Ph-photo finish, I think.” she said. Blushing deeply, she gestured to her sundress, which had a large damp spot in the crotch, matching Peridot’s own skirt.

“Oh. Yeah, I can…yeah.” Peridot said, scratching the back of her head and looking down. There was nothing keeping to two of them talking. Best to just leave before it got unbearably awkward. “I think I’m just gonna lay out on the front lawn for a while and let the sun dry me out…" Peridot said, still pointedly avoiding looking at Pearl. "Then I’ll probably head home. You won’t have to hear from me again.”

Peridot turned to leave and Pearl walked up next to her. “Peridot, wait, I don’t…” She stood quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words. Peridot turned and looked at her, expecting a firestorm.

“You really think I’m…attractive?” Pearl asked, so quietly that Peridot could barely hear it. But she did, and Peridot’s entire face flushed deeper than at any point during their trial.

“You- You heard all that?” Peridot said before hiding her face in her hands. “Oh my god are there vents between those bathrooms? Oh my god there are, oh my god I’m going to kill myself–”

“The timing of this might be completely off, but…You're fairly 'hot', too, I think.” Pearl said, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

Peridot’s entire world stopped. _What? Huh? Huh? Huh?_

“You…huh?” Peridot said. Pearl didn’t respond but, feeling bold, placed a kiss to Peridot’s forehead, which made every inch of skin on Peridot's face and neck flush.

“Can I lie out front with you, Peridot?” Pearl asked.

Peridot was still in shock. She hadn’t taken a breath, she hadn’t even blinked. “Huh?”

Pearl laughed and took Peridot’s hand. “Come on. It’s nice and warm out. Let’s just…relax.”

Peridot nodded vaguely and let Pearl lead the way. The only coherent thought she could make at this point was

_I guess that extra can of energy drink wasn’t such a terrible idea, after all._


End file.
